minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Hadrian
Hadrian is a character in Minecraft: Story Mode, and the main antagonist in "[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?']]". He is the psycotic leader of The Old Builders, and is in charge of The Games played by the Competitors. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. He is one of the four episodic antagonists, the other three being Aiden, The White Pumpkin, and PAMA. Biography Appearance Hadrian has spiked white hair. He wears black glasses, and wears a long purple checked robe with a bright golden inner-dress. Personality Hadrian is portrayed to be ruthless, bossy, and a cheater. He often resorts to unethical means to fulfill his desires and get what he needs, and will also go back on his word, and refuse to fulfill his deals and promises. Hadrian is also power-hungry, sadistic, selfish, rude, immoral and overall evil in nature. He has a tendency to make deals with others, and break those deals with no second thought, showing his honor-less nature. For instance, at first, he tells Jesse and Petra/Ivor that if they win the Games, they get to keep The Old Builder's Portal Atlas, which Jesse and friends need to get back to their home world. He later changes the deal and tells Jesse that if he/she wins the games, his/her friends will have to stay behind and work in his quartz mines, and if he/she loses, Hadrian will let his/her friends go if Jesse stays behind in their place. It is highly unlikely that Hadrian intended to keep his end of the bargain. As implied by Emily and Harper, regardless of whether or not Jesse loses, Hadrian will very likely send Jesse and his/her friends all to the mines anyway, while claiming that was the original deal. As shown in his treatment of competitors who lose in the games, and his aforementioned deals, Hadrian likes to maximize productivity and had no qualms about enslaving people by sending them to work in his Quartz mines in The Nether. He even admits that he's fine with this and has no problem with trapping people forever. Hadrian is also hypocritical, as if Jesse agrees to Hadrian's second deal, when he/she inevitably breaks it later, Hadrian gets enraged and yells at Jesse for breaking their deal. He says they had an "agreement" and Jesse "promised" him, despite his own aforementioned habit of breaking deals. As well as that, when first meeting Jesse, he accuses him/her of being a "sore loser" for lashing out because his/her friends were eliminated, or seemingly killed, despite Jesse not knowing that his/her friends would respawn. Later, when Jesse and the other competitors step on the winner's platform, Hadrian is enraged, due to not wanting anyone to win the games, being a sore loser himself. As well as that, he may even tell Jesse off for being rude, despite being equally, if not even more rude than he/she is. Quotes Trivia * While this is only demonstrated with Harper, Facemeat mentions that The Old Builders (presumably Hadrian included) don't like being called "Old Builders." *Hadrian seems to have a slight resemblance to Colonel Sanders (the founder of Kentucky Fried Chicken), and it was somewhat implied at the end of the episode, when he ended up in the land of Chickens that are the size of Zombies (determinant). *Hadrian might have known Soren, because he has a book named, "A Man Forever Voyaging, by Soren." **This refers to, A Mind Forever Voyaging. *Hadrian might refer to the Roman Emperor called Hadrian, who built a wall in northern Great Britain. This is heavily implied since one of the games he runs is The Walls. *Hadrian bears some resemblance to President Coriolanus Snow from the Hunger Games franchise. Both are cruel, ruthless and sociopathic tyrants who are the leaders of their games, enforce the competitors through violence and manipulation, and use it against them. In addition, both are old men with white hair. Plus, both of them are the main antagonists in their stories. However, Snow is unshakably honest and has never told a lie, while Hadrian is extremely dishonest and very frequently tells lies for his own benefit. *Hadrian's voice actor, Jim Cummings, has done the voices for both Winnie the Pooh and Tigger in the Winnie the Pooh movies. Some of Hadrian's lines are references to the franchise. Gallery TheOldBuilders1.jpg|Hadrian with Mevia and Otto. JesseHadrian_1920x1080.jpg|A preview image of Hadrian and Jesse looking at Tim's Armor. Hadrian4.jpg|Hadrian talking to Jesse in the Dormitory. Hadrian3.jpg|Hadrian in the Spleef with Otto. Hadrian5.jpg|Hadrian talking to Mevia in the giant Chickens dimension. (Determinant) Mcsm hadrian.png|Hadrian in the Walls Buucko.png|Hadrian about to die and respawn. Hadrian.png|Hadrian and The Old Builders leaving Horizon33_13-11-2016_38-9-10.jpg|Hadrian and Mevia talking about the right punishment for the Competitors who betrayed them|link=Hadrian Horizon33 14-11-2016 34-1-15.jpg|Hadrian yelling at Jesse Horizon33_14-11-2016_12-13-15.jpg|Mad Hadrian talking to Jesse Horizon33 15-11-2016 20-13-18.jpg|Jesse trying to make a deal with Hadrian. Jesse defeating Hadrian.jpeg|Hadrian getting defeated by Jesse Captura de pantalla 2017-05-03 a la(s) 08.18.23.png|Hadrian and the Old Builders approaching Jesse Category:Characters Category:The Old Builders Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Alive Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Games Category:Warriors Category:Respawned Characters Category:Builders